The Mystery of Attraction
by StopJustStop
Summary: After a series of events, the Mystery Gang wakes up at a hospital. Suddenly, their true emotions are let out—in more ways than one.


(Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm actually working on 4 fanfics at the same time. This is one of them. I was inspired to write this after playing the first Klonoa game on a PSX emulator. I hope you enjoy it!)

**The Mystery of Attraction**

It was another day on the job for the Mystery Gang. Another day, another monster. Some days, their job really did wear on them due to the repetition of it all. Some easily-scared smegma-eater will call them up because a ghost or a monster erected themselves in the night, and then they have to do all the work because they have no other source of income in this troubled economy. Ugh. At least the weather today's pretty nice. The group grumbled in self-loathing before crawling in the Mystery Machine for yet another glorified bug hunt. This time, it was in Mexico. The weather's surely gonna suck there.

"Alright gang, let's get going." Fred said as he hit the gas and got on the road.

Shaggy and Scooby were in the back. Shaggy forgot to bring his weed, so he had to be clean on the drive. He was bored, so he went to sleep and Scooby was soon to follow. Velma was staring out the window. All this mystery solving made it so that she hasn't found love in so long. She has been waiting for someone to free her and make it so that she could finally feel true love again. The closest she had was a vibrator. Although those were nice, they didn't have any part of the emotional aspect that she also craved.

Daphne was reading Google Maps on her tablet and telling Fred the directions. Fred was driving and paying a mild amount of attention to the road, but there weren't many cars on the road so he was a bit zoned out.

Everyone was bored. No one wanted to be here. They wanted to be home – rekindling lost relationships, having sex, finding Jesus. They didn't want to hunt monsters anymore. It was no Mystery that the Mystery Gang was tired. Fred was probably the most pissed out of all of them. He would do anything to make this endless grind any more fun. Then he thought for a moment... and as if something overtook him, he pulled down his pants and started to take out his cock. He was masturbating. Daphne looked over to see Fred jacking his tense, throbbing man-steak with one hand, while having another hand on the steering wheel.

"Fred, what the fuck!?" Daphne exclaimed. "Stop jacking off! Keep your eyes on the road!"

Fred was feeling especially cynical that day. "There's hardly any cars on the road. I was half asleep all this time! What would rubbing one out do to decrease my driving ability?" Fred continued to jack off, and he did it even harder while looking Daphne straight in the eyes.

"If you're going to do this, then just let me drive you asshole!"

"Daphne, I am a good Christian man, and my holy Christian values forbid any being with a vagina to ever touch this steering wheel! If you don't want me to jack off while driving, then suck my cock so that I can at least have both hands on the wheel!"

"No, I won't suck your cock, Fred! How long has it been since you showered!?"

"Come on Daphne. I shower once every week now! Isn't that good enough for you!?" Fred said while still jacking his dick.

Daphne paused for a bit and said "Fine! Jack off all you want!"

Fred, with a smug look of vindication on his face, turned to the road and continued to jack off furiously, stroking all his pleasure over his boredom.

Velma took this time to slowly look away from the side window and to the front. She saw that the van was on the wrong side of the road. There was a bus heading near them. It was going to be a head-on collision!

"FRED!" Velma yelled. "THERE'S A BUS COMING!"

"Shut the fuck up Velma! I got this! I'm gonna cum soon anyway!" Daphne tried to grab the steering wheel, but Fred took his one hand off the wheel and slapped her before she could even touch it.

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME CUM!" Fred stroked even more furiously. Daphne looked down.

"Fred! We're not wearing seatbelts! We can't put them on now because the seatbelts lock in place when the engine starts! Stop masturbating and avoid the fucking bus!"

"Cumming in 5... 4..."

"FRED! THE BUS IS GONNA HIT US IN THAT TIME!" Velma screamed.

"Alright. I'll turn out of the way." Fred turned the steering wheel as far to the side as possible, his other hand still on his penis.

"2..." Fred still counted down to his orgasm as he was turning out of harm's way.

"1... HERE WE GO-"

Fred didn't turn fast enough. The van had an awful turning radius, and the bus still hit the tail of the vehicle.

The Mystery machine was upended by the bus, throwing the vehicle up a fair amount of feet, about the height of a medium-sized house. The back was crushed. Shaggy and Scooby were still alive, and they woke up to the Mystery Machine with a huge dent that nearly killed them, flying up tens of feet in the air, with Fred's cum and everyone's blood pouring all over. The engine was on fire. The car was getting obliterated as the velocity was ripping pieces from it.

Soon enough, the Mystery Machine crashed onto the ground and rolled down a large hill, shattering itself over every bump. The van finally came to a stop near the bottom. Coincidentally, the town they landed in was their destination.

Velma had awoken. She was partially under the Mystery Machine, which lay crushed and in flames. Everyone around her was either dead or unconscious. She couldn't tell, and she didn't have the energy to check for a pulse. She felt a big glob of Fred's jizz on her face. She wiped some of it off and half-consciously looked at it on her hand.

"Fred... this is all your fault... hope you got a penile fracture you fucking bastard..." she uttered.

Velma looked at Daphne. Her arm was horribly dislocated in both her shoulder and elbow, and it was contorted like a snake. The arm was somehow shoved in her panties, and it looked like Daphne was fingering herself while unconscious. Shaggy's unresponsive body was hugging Scooby's unresponsive body. This might just be the end of the Mystery Gang.

Velma's vision was fading. She felt someone pull her away from the wreckage. She tried to look to see who it was, but she didn't have enough energy to look back. She fell unconscious before she could see their face.

Velma awoke in a hospital bed. She was wearing a gown and she felt pain all over. She heard two people talking from outside of the room.

"You're gonna check on her?" asked someone who sounded like an older man.

"Yeah, Doc. I think I heard her waking up." replied someone who sounded like a young man.

She saw the mysterious young man opening the door.

"Hi!" said the man as he entered the room.

"Hi. Were you the one who saved me?"

"Yeah, I was. And don't worry; I saved your friends too."

"...What's your name?"

"I'm Klonoa. It's nice to meet you."

Velma got on her knees and hugged the diminutive creature. "My name's Velma."

"So, Velma. Doctor Nelson recommends you stay here for at least a day. I'm not sure how long your friends will take, but you need a day."

"Okay." Vela said while nodding.

"Alright." Klonoa left the room and exchanged one last look at Velma before closing the door.

Velma sat on the bed, thinking for a bit, and then berated herself.

"Shit! I could've fucked him!" Velma thought about how horny she was for so long. Every night her pussy was longing for a partner. Just someone to love with her pussy. Anyone! And she blew what seemed to be her only chance of getting fucked. "And he seemed like such a sweet, cute young man too..." Velma sulked for quite a bit, all the while her pussy was burning like no tomorrow in yearning for Klonoa.

A few hours later, after checking everyone else, Klonoa went to check on Velma again, because he felt something deep down as well – a love that seemed to persist how matter how much he tried to repress it. Klonoa almost got an erection, but then he prevented the erection by thinking of that video he saw on the internet last night. He went to the door and saw Velma again. He entered the room.

"Just came to check on you again."

_Alright. Now's my chance._ Velma thought. _I can see him blushing. He probably likes me back!_

"How's everyone else?" Velma said out loud.

"They're recovering nicely. Most of them woke up – except for Fred. But he's probably gonna wake up soon too."

"Oh. Okay." Velma said, smiling at the news. _I kinda hope Fred doesn't make it. This is all his fault anyway._

"So, do you need anything?" Klonoa asked.

_I guess it's now or never._ "I... I love you."

Klonoa was taken aback. "You do!?"

"Yes!" Velma exclaimed. "You rekindle the desires in my aching, lustful body I thought were lost long ago! Please, you must love me back!"

"Actually, I do." Klonoa said.

Velma finally couldn't take it. "Then fuck me! Fuck me please! I'm dying for a dick!" Velma was assertive in her lust. She had the chance to turn this deadly snafu into her day of dick reckoning.

Klonoa locked the door. "With pleasure." Velma pulled Klonoa onto the hospital bed and spread her legs. Her moist flower loosened in anticipation. Klonoa unzipped his pants and entered Velma who was nearly foaming at the mouth awaiting the love she was about to feel.

"Jinkies!" Velma yelped. "Klonoa, your dick is amazing!"

"Eggghhhh..." Klonoa mumbled in a hushed tone as he thrust half-heartedly. "Velma, your pussy feels like moldy spaghetti..." Velma's vagina displeased him so much. If he were more sinister of a man, he would accuse Velma of rape because the sex was just so bad. But he pressed onward, because Velma has gone so long without a good fuck. It was his duty to give her some dick. He fucked her out of the altruistic goodness of his heart. He didn't like it, but Velma needed to be pleased, and the moans coming out of her told him that she enjoyed it! So he finally gave in and infused his soul to his thrusts, despite how putrid Velma's vagina felt.

Doctor Nelson overheard his displeasure with his superhero power senses, and he wanted to help Klonoa out after he rescued all of the Mystery Gang. Luckily, he dealt with experiences like this before. It even happened to him once. He grabbed the necessary equipment and barged into Velma's room.

"Klonoa! I hear you're displeased with Velma's cunt!"

Tears welled up in Velma's eyes. "Is this true, Klonoa? Do you really not like my pussy?"

"Don't worry, Velma." Dr. Nelson said. "It's not your fault. He has a condition. All vaginas feel this way to him! He can't help it! I think it's a side effect of being near the monster for too long."

"Really?" The two lovers both said.

"Yes! The monster was haunting people here for so long! There's no telling what it can do! Here Klonoa! Drink this!" He threw a bottle of medicinal liquid at Klonoa. "It will relieve you of your troubles. Her vagina will feel good again—I guarantee it!"

"I... I had no idea..." Klonoa drank the liquid, and suddenly he felt Velma's vagina for what it really was. What it really was, was one of the best vaginas ever!

"Oh fuck... Velma! Did anyone ever tell you how amazing your vagina was?" Klonoa asked, panting furiously.

"No... It's been so long since anyone has even touched the thing. I almost feel like my hymen is repairing itself."

Klonoa wanted to cry. How could this ruthless world deny sex to the perfect vagina of Velma? The injustice of it all! Why must this world be so cruel? For years her vagina has never been loved, never been enjoyed! With a tear in his eye, he penetrated Velkma hard and fast, and she enjoyed every minute of it with ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Fred was waking up. Daphne, after running for a little while, found his room. She opened the door and saw him awake.

"Daphne... what happened?" Fred asked.

Daphne slapped him. "You nearly got us all killed you piece of shit! All because you were just so bored that you had to have a wank while driving!"

"You should've sucked my cock so that I could concentrate on the road, friend-zoning she-beast!"

Daphne slapped him again. "I'm not going to suck your cock you crystallized cum-stain!"

Just then, Dr. Nelson opened the door. He saw the tension between the two.

"...Maybe I walked in at the wrong time. Well, I'm glad you're awake, Fred."

"Where's everyone else?" Daphne asked.

"Shaggy and Scobby are watching TV. Velma's getting fucked by my volunteered assistant. Anything else you need to know?"

"Are you the one who called us?"

"Yes. Yes I was. This monster has been terrorizing the village for a while now. Whatever it is, its powers and strength are horrifying. My assistant was actually a victim of one of his magic spells. His penis was de-enchanted and it made sex with Velma feel awful to him."

Fred was perplexed by this power. How strong does the spell have to be to ruin Velma's vagina? Fred was Velma's last fuck – all those years ago. He could've probably fucked her with a lead condom and it would have still been pleasurable. To think that the monster could ruin the feeling of that supervagina made him very uneasy. The gang was obviously dealing with some very sick shit here.

"I'm gonna go check on Shaggy." Daphne said to Fred.

"Alright." Fred said as he laid back down.

Daphne went to Shaggy's room. Nick Jr. was on the TV, and Shaggy was smoking medicinal marijuana with Scooby.

Daphne was shocked at the scene. "Oh..."

Shaggy looked up. "Hey Daphne, want to kiss?"

Secretly, Daphne loved Shaggy. Despite his slovenly stoner appearance, he had better personal hygiene and sense of courtesy than Fred. She put an arm around him and kissed him. Soon, they started to fuck right there. The sexual air was heavy in the hospital. As Daphne was getting fucked by Shaggy, Velma was getting fucked by Klonoa. In this moment, everything was perfect.

Velma took off her hospital gown, and her two gorgeous sexiful bouncing breasts had revealed themselves to Klonoa's eager eyes. He put his hands on them and started to play with them, moving them around and rubbing the nipples with his thumbs.

"Please... don't... stop..." Velma moaned.

Dr. Nelson was just finished checking up on Fred. He went back and saw Velma's vibrator next to her clothing. "Oh shit! I forgot about that!" he said. "I should give this back. Klonoa could probably give her quite a bit of fun with this." He knocked on Velma's door. "It's Dr. Nelson. I have your vibrator!"

"Come in!" Velma said.

Dr. Nelson opened the door and threw the vibrator at Velma. "Have fun." he said with a wink before closing the door.

Klonoa looked at the vibrator. "I have an idea. Get on top."

Velmna rolled over and went on top of Klonoa. He aimed the vibrator towards Velma's anus and turned on the vibration. Good thing the batteries were full. He put it up Velma's ass and she yelped in pleasure. "Oh... Kloano, you sure know how to use that thing." she said as Klonoa rubbed the vibrator against her anal walls. Klonoa moved the vibrator further... further... until he was fisting Velma with the vibrator in his hand. And even then, he was still moving it further. At the same time he was fiddling his fist around her ass, he was still fucking her pussy. "Velma, your pussy takes me to paradise." he said.

Shaggy was still having sex with Daphne. _Wait a minute..._ Daphne thought. _ I feel sick._ While Shaggy had his penis in her, he suddenly was losing the mood. Daphne's vagina felt worse and worse. Soon, it felt like he was fucking a bed of nails. He looked to the side and saw the eyes of a beast looking in the window.

"Daphne! The beast is outside!"

"What are you talking abo- _blagggghhhhh_" Daphne threw up on Shaggy. Some of it got on his dick. Normally this would turn Shaggy on, but it just caused him to vomit on himself and inside Daphne's vagina. The burning sensation the vomit made on Daphne's crotch was kind of arousing to her, but there were more matters to attend to. Daphne saw the beast and got scared. Since they didn't feel safe without the whole gang, they ran out of the room. They decided to get dressed and alert Dr. Nelson.

Meanwhile, Klonoa was balls-deep in Velma's vagina and elbow-deep in her ass.

"Velma... I'm gonna cum."

"Cum inside me! Please!"

And in a matter of seconds, Klonoa's fresh sex batter had washed over Velma in its hot, creamy embrace. The feeling of the glorious fluid in her vagina was enough to relieve all of those years she had of pent-up sexual tension. Klonoa removed his penis from Velma's vagina.

The head of his penis was covered in blood.

Velma looked at it. "Wait a minute, I'm not on my period..."

They suddenly realized what was happening when they saw beastly eyes leering through the window.

"IT'S THE BEAST! HE DID THIS!" they both screamed.

"We have to stop it!" Velma exclaimed.

"Yes, we do! Quick, lick the cum off my dick!"

Velma put Klonoa's meat in her hand and licked the blood and cum off the tip. It tasted amazing. Despite the imminent threat, the mood wasn't killed one bit. It was almost as if Velma and Klonoa's love for each other had made them impervious to the monster's magic anti-sex spells. She licked the dick clean and swallowed.

"Mmm..." Valma said. "Alright, now let's get going."

Klonoa put his penis back and ran out of the room with Velma, who was going to get dressed.

They ran out to see Dr. Nelson. Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby were there as well. Fred overheard the commotion which was running out of his room.

"So you're all telling me that the beast is just outside this building?"

"Yes! We saw it!"

"Oh my god..." Dr. Nelson said. "We have to stop this. Once and for all. I know you guys should be healing for a while longer, but we need everyone we can get for this." Everyone went outside and took a peek around the wall.

"I see him!" Dr. Nelson whispered. "Alright. Here's my plan – everyone get into formation." Scooby leapt onto the roof. Klonoa came up with him, wielding a very sharp sword. Fred and Daphne had shotguns, while Velma and Shaggy had machine guns. Dr. Nelson had a rocket launcher, which he was firing from afar.

Everyone with firearms had encircled the beast. They opened fire and realized... they had no ammo.

"Oh fuck." Dr. Nelson said, and he ran back into the hospital.

The monster became enraged. But before he could get any hits on them, Scooby pounced on him, covering his eyes, while Klonoa did a plunging attack with his sword and stabbed him, making a wound that was at least 7 inches deep. But the monster was more than alive, even after what would've been a devastating blow for any human.

The gang found some knives, and they used them to slash the monster's legs up a bit. This was proving to be only slightly damaging. Daphne tried to dodge the attack by going under his legs, but her head bumped the monster's erect penis, which made it kick her out of the way. "Shit!" she exclaimed. "His dick smudged my makeup!"

Shaggy, Fred, and Velma tried to hit him with their guns. This amounted to a mere tickle to the beast. It roared out loud, scaring off Shaggy. Velma was too scared to even attempt an attack.

Dr. Nelson returned with a large sledgehammer, and he used it to slam the beast right in the stomach. However, this proved to be a bad idea. The force of the blow knocked both Scooby and Klonoa off the top of the monster. Seething with rag, the beast had kneed Klonoa really hard straight in the face, sending the small body flying almost 40 feet in the air.

"NOOOOO!" Velma screamed. She tried to catch Klonoa and he landed in her arms, unresponsive and bleeding from the nose and mouth.

"Fuck." Dr. Nelson said.

"Oh god, no! Please Klonoa, wake up!"

Shaggy looked at Scooby, who was also hurt in the attack.

"C'mon boy, get up. We need to beat this man!"

"Rrrr... rro Raggy. Rrit's Rrimpossible!"

Shaggy felt defeated. "No, Scoobs! Don't give up!"

Velma was still shouting at Klonoa's body. "Come on, wake up!" She had tears in her eyes. She saw him move in her arms.

She gasped. "He's alive."

As Klonoa had his eyes closed, visions of Velma had clouded in his mind. Visions of him dragging everyone from the Mystery Machine accident one-by-one. Visions of him checking on her in the hospital. Visions of her having sex with him. The love, the lust, the friendship... That's when he regained consciousness. He realized that he mustn't die today. Not here. Not now. Not with Velma's pussy on the line.

Klonoa opened his eyes, and Velma was overjoyed. He let out a roar into the sky.

"I... will... not... GIVE UP!" Klonoa climbed back on top of the beast, retrieving his sword from its body. He used it to hack into the monster's left shoulder. Everyone was cheering while the monster screamed in agony.

"Hack to the bone, Klonoa! Hack to the bone!"

Klonoa smirked at the Mystery Gang's faces and hacked further into the moster's shoulder. Soon, Klonoa struck bone. He hacked through that as well. His blade suddenly ripped through the whole bone. The arm was pretty much amputated, with only sinew keeping it attached to the body of the beast. A few more hacks, and with the help of gravity, the monster's left arm was severed.

When the arm dropped on the ground, everyone cheered. But they knew the fight wasn't over. Not by a long shot. The amputation had dulled Klonoa's blade to the point where it would take far too long to hack off another appendage.

Velma looked down. She saw a rocket propelled grenade lying next to her! Not all hope was lost! She presented it to Dr. Nelson. "I found some ammo for your rocket launcher!"

"Oh my god! Where?" He asked.

"It was just lying next to me." she said. He quickly shoved the rocket into the launcher and stood up on a hill.

"Alright, everyone! Stand back, because this guy's gonna get blown to hell and I don't want anyone standing in the blast radius!"

Everyone ran out of the way, at least 20 feet away from the site. Then Dr. Nelson pulled the trigger after aiming right at the beast's head. The rocket went a large distance and finally exploded, which made the beast's upper body burst violently, squirting blood, organs, and undigested food everywhere!

The gang and Klonoa went to look at the scene.

"YES!" everyone cheered.

A villager came out of a house close-by. "Wait, is it true? The beast is vanquished?"

"Yep!" Velma said. "And it's all thanks to Dr. Nelson."

The villager called out his family and neighbors. "Hey everyone! The beast is dead! Look at the body! He's dead for certain!"

Everyone saw the beast's obliterated remains, and a round of applause was heard that was so loud and boisterous that the entire town heard it, and they applauded, and the town next to them heard it, and then they applauded, and then the town next to them heard it! There was only a body of water next to the third town, so there was no town next to them that heard it. But the fish heard it, and they clapped their flippers heartily.

After their very long day, Dr. Nelson drove the gang home.

Before the trip, Velma asked Klonoa. "So... do you want to stay at my house for a bit? I could really use some company right now."

Klonoa smiled. "Yeah... definitely."

The loving couple held hands to the van. As Dr. Nelson was driving home, the two fell asleep, still holding hands.

"Aww..." Daphne said. "Those two look so cute together."

"Yeah, they do." Shafggy said. They were holding hands too. Fred, who was sitting next to Dr. Nelson, was still frustrated at the events.

"Welp." he said. "Velma and Daphne are taken. Either I'm jacking off, or I'm gonna fuck Scooby." Scooby was sleeping in the back, so that wasn't an option. He instead did neither of those things, and just fell asleep with his head resting on the car hood.

The Mystery Gang has learned many valuable lessons today, but the most valuable one came to Fred, who learned not to be so arrogant. An arguably more valuable lesson came to Velma, who has witnessed first-hand how weird and sudden love can be. She has seen and experienced the Mystery of Attraction. This was a mystery that no one could solve, not even a member of the famed Mystery Gang.

**THE END**

(Addendum: If you want to see more of this story, please tell me. If I get enough demand, then I'll make this a multi-chapter fanfic with a lot of juicy VelmNoa romance scenes!)


End file.
